


Goodbye Summer

by aishithehunlhj86



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishithehunlhj86/pseuds/aishithehunlhj86
Summary: When Sehun began his project to work on a new robot - his new best friend - he never knew how his life could dramatically change.





	Goodbye Summer

Goodbye, Summer.

One day.

Sehun was one of the best students at S high school, he had the IQ scores which was equal to his height, 184 (cm). S high school therefore wanted Sehun to be more popular with his intelligence by promoting him to Korean media and newspapers, which would bring the school fame as well. However, Sehun was not really bothered about being famous or not. Even when the principal of S high school came and invited Sehun to go do an interview with different reporters, he always refused the offer. Sehun would rather spend the whole day in your room alone than meeting those boring reporters. 

Sehun was also well known at school, even within the large neighborhood. Sehun was said to be the hero of his class, and everyone wanted to get to know him. But Sehun was so lost and lonely though surrounded by many people. Being a genius was not that nice, you never know who was being good friend with you, or who just tried to use you for their own purposes. Sehun felt sick, he felt sick of people and of humanity.

Sehun usually spent time studying in the library or practicing in the laboratory of school. He did not go to class like other classmates because for him classroom was filled with noises and people who did not take studying seriously, and that distracted him, so the principal agreed to let him use the library and laboratory to study by himself. Even though it was not technically alone, Sehun got to know Yifan the library assistant and Luhan, the lab assistant. Sehun wanted to see Yifan and Luhan as his friends, but he was not sure about it yet. They were all older than Sehun, and they all had other jobs which took all their time. They would not want to hang around with student like Sehun, or at least that what he thought. Anyway, Sehun felt at ease being around these twos. 

“Sehun, I feel bad for you really. You could not find any friend at all? You’re picky about having friends?”

No, Yifan, that was not the case. I just did not want to waste my time with people who did nothing but sat there and gossiping around. That was so boring.

“Sehun ah, I think you should find yourself a soulmate. No matter what happens, I think there will be one person that makes your heart flutter.”

Absolutely, there would be someone for me…But I had really high standards, maybe I would just live like this – all by myself – for the rest of my life.

Sehun never met someone who could made his heart race, his palm sweat like a waterfall, or his face redden. People around him were too ordinary to be able to do that. He wanted something more thrilling, some different feelings with a very unique person – the one. A person that could understand Sehun at his worst without any words spoken. 

And that day finally came; Sehun finished his last lab section of the semester and got ready to head home. A wonderful summer was waiting ahead, but Sehun did not feel that excited. Three months of boredom, thought Sehun. Looking around where everyone was with someone they loved, Sehun could tell that jealousy had taken all over his mind. It was so empty inside his heart, and Sehun could not go any longer being like this. He was already eighteen by now, he would soon graduate from high school and would be automatically enrolled in S university – the top one university of South Korea – without taking any entrance exam. The path that Sehun was walking on was filled with silk and roses, waiting for him to be as successful as he could ever wish for. For now, Sehun might not need a succeed, or anymore knowledge, he already had all of that in hands. At this very moment, Sehun just wanted someone to be on his side. Sehun wanted to be loved.

Therefore, he made up a whole new plan called ‘The Robot Project’.

.  
.  
.

As a genius Sehun already was, he took his words very seriously. He spent the first few weeks researching on how to make all the necessary structures for a human robot. He flipped the city all over just to buy what he needed for construction. First, a sketch had to be made. Sehun drew on paper a tall, slim figure with a large smile and eyes that sparkled like stars on the sky. He was very happy with what he got – a person with every detail written down. Sehun just created an actual person. After sketching, he spent weeks working on the actual part of this project – connecting all the parts and perfecting his very first robotic human. 

Unfortunately, no one could ever amend a robot’s characteristics or ways of thinking. It was designed specifically and randomly on the main controlling chip that had to be inserted into the cord of the robot itself. Because of this unfortunate event, Sehun was a bit nervous that the outcome would not be successful, and his own very first robotic friend would become a very mean figure who hated Sehun for everything he had been doing, or even worse, a pure disaster – a monster. 

During the first week, Sehun was seen in his room, sewing a very large piece of fake skin to cover up various metallic parts underneath it.

During the second week, there was a figure lying on Sehun’s bed.

During the third week, everything was done perfectly, and the robotic human was ready to be alive.

And there was Sehun looking at his invention with a proud smile. He knew what he did was outstanding and remarkable. In front of him right at this moment was a standing person with every detail done carefully. Every inch of its skin, its hair, its eyelashes, its fingernails were bought from trustworthy manufactory and put together precisely by Sehun. 

The person looked so real that Sehun could not even tell that days ago it was just a bunch of metals and wirings. Everything was all set, all needed to be done for now is to activate the chip. The chip that was inserted into its cord would control everything and Sehun could not do anything to change it, unless he deactivated the robot itself. Sehun was nervous, and his hands were trembling as he would now have a best friend, a special someone to spend time with. It costed him a lot of money and time, but he was sure it was worthy. 

He clicked the button, and the whole robotic body began to shake. It gave out weird sound that might wake the whole neighborhood up – that quirking sound. And its eyes started moving, and opened brightly. The eyes were so brown and shiny, surprised and excited about this new world. Sehun held his breath as he looked as what is now standing right across his bed, moving its hand up and down and running through its curly brown hair. Sehun could not help himself but to be very energized, he was not hesitated to move forward a bit. The person seemed to notice Sehun now after being so amazed by the fact that it was alive, and it talked to Sehun with the most unemotional voice ever.

“Hello, my name is CHANDEOXX1244. I am here to serve you right.”

It looked at Sehun and smiled glossily. It was either the teeth were too white that flicked Sehun’s heart, or it was something else that raced his heart up a bit.

“You can change my name if you desire. I am very obedient.”

It spoke again, then started picking on its clothes. Sehun had to give it his pajamas, which were a bit small for the robotic person. 

“Hmm…” Sehun thought for a while searching in his head for a good name. It must be a name that goes well with the figure. It must sound nice and familiar, “I’m thinking… how about Chanyeo? Is it okay?” Then Sehun waved at the robot, now will be called Chanyeol and said with a happy voice, “come here, Chanyeol.”

“I think I have to keep distance,” said Chanyeol. He rolled his eyes around the room. It was not a fancy room at all, just a bed, a wardrobe, and a table filled with all tools and sketching papers. 

“Why? I thought you said you were going to be very obedient?” Sehun questioned. This Chanyeol guy seemed like it would not be easy to train him well.

“Because you are my master. I have to keep distance with my master.” Chanyeol spoke very clearly, it was as if he was a spokesman of the principal, ready to go out in front of all reporters and speak for world peace or something.

“I am not your master, I’m Oh Sehun, you can call me Sehun,” he said calmly. It was nothing but the first stare. Chanyeol looked at Sehun like he was a treasure.

“I see, not my master.” Chanyeol repeated softly. He tried to make his first move around the room. One step, two steps, it led him closer to Sehun who is standing right over there. “You look tired, Sehun.”

Chanyeol was now right next to Sehun. His chest was not moving, there was no sound of breathing. He was alive, but he was never a human. However, Sehun was still thankful for what he had made. He succeeded indeed, he made himself a friend, a very tall, charming friend. At some point, Sehun felt like the existence of Chanyeol should be announced publicly, so that everyone in the city would know about how great Sehun had achieved. On the other hand, Sehun assumed having done that would be very risky and not doing him any favor. Sehun would be too well known to stay home and spend alone time with Chanyeol – like the purpose of this project at the first place. 

“Are you tired?” Chanyeol somehow realized how worried and focused Sehun was. He reached out and touched the other’s cheek. His hands were so cold yet very soft. He suddenly made Sehun shiver, and blamed himself for that. “Ouch, I hurt you.” Chanyeol said as he took his hands away from Sehun.

“No, no. You did not hurt me at all.” Sehun flustered, his cheeks got reddened. 

Chanyeol stood there quietly and stared at the other. He looked deeply into Sehun’s eyes, like he was trying to understand the man who created him, who brought him to this world. No matter what Sehun had said, to Chanyeol he would always be the master. Sehun looked so small and fragile with his thin figure, his broad shoulder did not help but to make him look skinnier. His hair was plain black, kind of messy and not organized. Sehun looked like a freaky scientist who was also very alluring. 

“I think I have to make rules with you,” said Sehun confidently. “If you failed to follow these rules, I am afraid that I would have to take away your life. Do you understand?” Without a second thought, Chanyeol nodded quickly. He would never dare to hurt Sehun or upset the man. To him, Sehun meant so much more than breaking some simple rules. 

“Okay, here are my rules,” Sehun took a deep breath and started speaking whatever he had in mind.

“First, I want you to be my friend, only mine. And you must stay in my room only, never go out without my permission.

Second, no matter what reason it has, never let anyone know about me creating you, or you are a robot. It is a very big no.

Third, try to act more humane. Blink your eyes and move your chest up and down like you are breathing. That’s what you have to do in every ten seconds. 

Fourth, you are now allowed to bother when I am reading. No sound, nothing, under no circumstances.

Fifth, charge yourself up regularly without my concern. If you let your battery died out, you’ll earn yourself a punishment.

Do I make myself clear enough?”

Sehun was a very bossy man, Chanyeol had to say. He always had that voice of a commander who gave orders to everyone else. And to be honest Chanyeol really liked that. He liked that Sehun was very demanding. And whatever Sehun demanded, Chanyeol would provide exactly. He moved his chest and blinked his eyes couples of time during a minute, and he knew he pleased Sehun a lot.

“I understand, please count on me.”

And then, their new life together had officially started.

.  
.  
.

One day.

Sehun never knew that Chanyeol could be a very curious and smart kid despite his look of a very naïve guy. He could sit there reading a book or watching television all day long; he could also lie down on Sehun’s bed, with his eyes closed like he was sleeping (well, robot did not sleep, so of course Chanyeol knew exactly what Sehun was doing or just a slightest move of him). Chanyeol always asked questions, even the most ridiculous one. He was obviously the type of person Sehun hated the most. But somehow Sehun could not put any hatred thoughts on Chanyeol. Everything about this guy excited Sehun in every way, and he did not think he could ever get mad at Chanyeol at all.

And then out of all the questions Sehun got from Chanyeol, he spoke suddenly.

“Chanyeol, should we go eat something?”

The look on Chanyeol’s face was as if he just heard some magic words. 

“But I can’t digest. I can’t go out of this room. If I go with you out of this room people will know about me.” Chanyeol answered sincerely.

“I allow you. My parents are not home anyway. We will just go out eat some cake and have some bubble tea, like what real friends do on a summer day.” Sehun could not hide his excitement and passions for bubble tea. That delicious and sweet drink with some chewy tapioca balls were indeed his favorites.

“If you said so, then let’s go!” Chanyeol was so thrilled by the fact that they were going out together for the first time after many days of reading books and watching television. He walked towards the window and opened it up. Within a second, he turned his head and said proudly to Sehun. “I’m going to show you my talent. I will get out of this room without anyone notice.” Then he climbed up and disappeared into the air.

Shit. He jumped.

Sehun came to the window and looked down. His room was on the fourth floor, and Chanyeol just jumped, from the fourth floor of a building to the group. And he did it very well as Sehun could see Chanyeol standing down there with his smile as wide as possible.

“How the hell… that’s not how you do things. If you let anyone see you do stuff like that… Oh I swear to God I will never let you out ever…” Sehun was so out of breath. He was nervous, and worried about Chanyeol. For a moment he thought Chanyeol was gone, never existed, never alive. And that kind of thought really hunted Sehun down. He was scared of losing Chanyeol. “I’m going to make you pay so much for this.”

“Sehun ah I am okay, I am fine.”

“Who cares about you?!” Sehun yelled but tried to keep his tone down as much as possible. He did not want to create a scene for the curious neighborhoods. 

“You can jump too. I’ll catch you and never let you get hurt.” Chanyeol’s smile was shining with the sun light dancing on his lips. It was a marvelous and beautiful scene. Sehun wished he could be a better friend who would be pissed at Chanyeol, but it turned out he was so soft when the other was there, giving him the look and smile he could hardly resist. 

“What was that?”

“I said I would catch you. It will be okay, just jump down here,” said Chanyeol surely. However, he could not buy Sehun that easy.

“That’s pure crap. You’ll catch me? How? It would be more painful if I fell into you, you know that…” This time the words came out of Sehun was more like a whisper. “You know that you are made of metals, right?”

“I’ll never let you be in pain. You can trust me on that, and you will always be safe.” With both of his hands opened, Chanyeol looked up once again to convince the little boy up on fourth floor.

“Oh great, you won. You got me.” Sehun felt so dumb and insecure. He would be the first person with that high of IQ who would jump from the fourth floor of a building down to the ground without any safety equipment to assure but an opened arm of a robot. He would be dead, this was murder. But it was hard to say no to Chanyeol, Sehun had to admit. It was something about the other that calmed him down and suddenly everything was definitely okay, no matter what it was. 

Chanyeol was somehow a magic trick.

And there was Sehun on the bend of the window, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He would let go now, he would fall and die, but it should be okay because it was Chanyeol. Everything did not make sense, and Sehun felt pressured on himself. This was not like him, Sehun would never risk his life like this.

“Jump, and I’ll be here for you. For sure.”

It was so unreal, but Sehun guessed there was no other choice. He trusted the man with all of his heart. Chanyeol would catch him. Chanyeol would never let him down.

And then Sehun jumped.

.  
.  
.

One day.

Chanyeol and Sehun were eating at a local restaurant, not very large nor fancy, but it was nicely decorated and had that good vibe feels with very delightful various choices of food. Obviously, it was Sehun who was eating, and Chanyeol just looked at the guy, smiling without any words needed. He knew that Sehun was happy, and that was all he needed.  
“You should eat too, you know?” 

Chanyeol nodded, but he did not take just one piece of that fried orange chicken. It tasted so nice, but the look Chanyeol gave was so cold as if it was poisoned.  
“You don’t like it?”

“No, not like that,” he shook his head, “but do you remember when we went out last time? I ate cake and drank the tea, and I threw up later on. I could not eat it, it would just be a waste of money,” Chanyeol explained carefully. For a robot, eating was never a decision. It was a fact. Robot could never eat humane food.

“But it is my money,” Sehun pouted angrily, “if you say no to my money, you are saying no to me. And I don’t like that.”

“It’s okay that you don’t like.” Chanyeol said and gave Sehun a soft pat on the head. Somehow, Chanyeol knew how to make Sehun blush so fast. He knew all the acts and tricks to play with Sehun’s heart; and yet Sehun could not deny the fact that he was falling so much for Chanyeol. He had a friend, a good friend who was very special. He might have found his soulmate. Loneliness could stay away now, because from now on Sehun was never alone again, he had companion. He had his best friend.

.  
.  
.

One day.

Sehun woke up in the middle of the night because of bad dream. It was always that dream: he was chased down by a dark shadow and eventually killed. However, since the appearance of Chanyeol, the dream came less often. It might be because of Chanyeol’s existence, Sehun could worry less about his life or how people treated him more, and paid attention to other things that would make him happy. 

He glanced at Chanyeol who was now charging with a long wire sticking out of his back side. He was a robot. Sometimes, Sehun let himself forget the fact that Chanyeol was not a human, he spent his time with Chanyeol too much that the man was unreplaceable. There was a special connection between the two that Sehun could not explain. If to speak of it frankly, Sehun could not live on without Chanyeol. 

But how a person and a robot could spend their life together made any sense. It was just stories and tales, and robots would never become a human’s friend, or lover, or life partner. Even if that would happen eventually, Sehun could not bear seeing Chanyeol still had the look of when he was at his twenties while Sehun got older and older through time. It would just be painful to live with that fact.

Then he spent the night staring at Chanyeol, wondering what the man was thinking inside his head, wondering if it was about Sehun or not. Sehun wanted Chanyeol to know how he actually feel, Sehun wanted Chanyeol to figure the truth out about how special he was to Sehun. But it was useless afterwards, because robots could not have feelings. It would go against all laws of science and living things if a robot had feelings for human. Sehun sighed. He knew this would go nowhere, but he needed Chanyeol in his life more than anything.

They sat together till the sun rose.

.  
.  
.

One day.

It was the last day before Sehun must say good bye to Chanyeol and continued his path studying in university. He woke up early to have everything prepared. Sehun spent time alone in the bathroom for a while, reassure himself that everything would work out fine, that he could still see Chanyeol every Sunday, and that Chanyeol could take care of himself without any problem. But still there was a burden inside Sehun’s heart that made it uneasy to let go.

Leaving Chanyeol and going back to the life before with no friends, was that what Sehun truly wanted? He would then spend hours in the library again, with not a single happy thought could save him out. Sehun never felt so much pain. It burnt him from inside, it killed him slowly but assuredly. There was nothing Sehun could do now but faced it and dealt with it. Sehun took a deep breath and walked out.

He bumped into Chanyeol, his face was against Chanyeol’s chest. He could feel the man’s arms around himself and comforted him. He could feel the man’s chest moving just as he told on the day they first met. He knew Chanyeol was not real, but somehow this was so realistic it would be hard to say no. Sehun might fall for Chanyeol, a lot deeper than he thought he would.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked with tenderness.

“I’m okay… I’m good, actually.”

“You’re going school today right, we are over, right?” Sehun could sense Chanyeol’s sadness in every word the man spoke. He wished he could do something, or change everything. But this was how life was supposed to go on. 

“We are not over.” Sehun whispered. He wanted to stay in Chanyeol’s arms longer, but the clock was ticking, and time was going by. Sehun would not want to be late and miss the train. “I have to go now.”

He quickly made himself way out of Chanyeol, walked away trying to hide his reddened face and teary eyes. He did not want any of this to happen. A life without Chanyeol would be so boring and upsetting.

“I want to walk you to the train station, is that okay?”

“No,” replied Sehun coldly. “I told you to stay in the room whenever I go out, didn’t I?” He said as he put on his jacket and got his shoes lace tied up.

“But we are friends, right? We should do things together. I don’t want to stay home worrying about you. I want to know that you get on the train okay.”

“I said no!” Sehun yelled with his very high tone. He knew his parents went out very early, so no one could hear him. “I said you stay here, and I would be back. Did you copy that?” Sehun was very bossy, and no one could dare to say no to his command.

“Yes, sir.”

The door was closed, and Sehun could see within that moment how sad Chanyeol was. 

.  
.

It was painfully unamusing going back to school. All the stares and gossiping from people around were never a good thing. Sehun got used to having schoolmates that gave him look as if he was a monster. Everything was like a black hole, and Sehun was sucked into it, walking with no motivation, living without anyone who would understand the feeling of being a genius. It was not a good thing to be proud of. It was brutally sad. Parents made him read so much because he could finish a whole 500-page book in five minutes. 

Teachers made him do all the projects and go to all competitions to gain more fame for the school as well as hatred on him. He was cheered by the government as a South Korean human weapon. Sehun wanted to grow up like other kids, having friends, doing crazy things and not to worry about anything. He wished life was better than a black hole.

“Look, oh gosh! Be careful, the boy!”

“Oh he is the genius living around this area! He was so damn smart and witty.”

“If something happened to him South Korea would be ruined!”

Yes, all that gossiping about Sehun could never stop. It would go on and eventually take over him. He would never be Oh Sehun but then become South Korea’s Sehun – the kid to serve the country. Sehun felt every step he took was heavier, and he could hear people yelling, telling him to watch out.

What is it coming? What?

And he looked around, a huge container truck was running towards him without even consider stopping. It was red light, Sehun had the right to cross the road, why the truck kept on running? It should have stopped now, any moment now. Sehun stood there still, could not make any move. He closed his eyes, it might be it for him. It might be the end.

“Oh Sehun! No!” There was that voice that stood out, and Sehun was pushed over and fell onto the ground. His arms were covered by something, and he was fine, he felt no pain as the truck shot right by. Sehun figured out that the truck driver must had tried so hard to stop but the brake didn’t work. But Sehun was good now, something saved him, or someone did. A very close shot that saved his life. 

And there lied Chanyeol, with his eyes closed, and his face was covered by dust. His skin was torn badly, showing out the metallic looks beneath it. He was destroyed, all of him, and his legs were teared apart, broken into pieces. His head hit the ground so strong it broke the left side, and the chip was signaling for help. It was damaged, and it could be too late to do anything.

As everyone now stood around and started pointing at the new figure lying on the ground, Sehun held Chanyeol close to his chest and cried for help. He begged the strangers to help him out, to call him an ambulance, or a cab, but no one responded. All they cared about was that robot thingy that looked exactly like a human. They were so amazed that they did not even see Sehun was there, crying and pleading for help.

“Wow, this was really a succeed! If you could do more like this, South Korea would be the king of all countries.”

“Was this really a robot? Wow, he could make robot? I want to get one. I need to buy one.”

“Sehun should make a female robot, that would sell pretty fast right? This one does not look like a robot at all, didn’t you guys see he jumped from the pavement out to the middle of the road? It was so fast like a rocket.”

No one could hear Sehun out. No one could even care about how Sehun was feeling right now. Chanyeol was not a robot, or at least to Sehun he would never be one. Chanyeol was a friend, a soulmate that Sehun wanted to keep forever, but he was about to lose his soulmate at any second now, yet nobody cared enough to give him a hand. All the parts from Chanyeol’s body was everywhere, and Sehun could say that it would be hard to even fix Chanyeol now. It would be a miracle since he was surrounded by these people.

“Chanyeol ah, please don’t let go yet. I still have a lot to tell you,” cried Sehun with tears falling down on both of his cheeks.

“Sehun…” Chanyeol whispered while his eyes were still closed. He was tired, he was so much in pain. “I’m fine, really… Don’t worry too much alright?”

“But you’re…. you’re destroyed. Why Chanyeol… Why didn’t you stay home?!” Sehun touched Chanyeol’s face, he wanted to stand up and fight for both of them, but somehow, he had no strength left. He knew that the people would never let him go out of here. He knew that they could never make it out together. And it was really the end. 

“But you are okay, it’s the most important thing… For me… My chip is broken… I don’t think I can hold on any longer.” Chanyeol’s voice got lowered as if he was out of breath.  
“No… please stay with me. You cannot leave me alone. I need you, I still haven’t told you how I feel… about you, about us.”

But all of the crying was no hope, Chanyeol still lied there, cold as ice but his face was still so soft, his hair was still that curly like it was just yesterday when they first met.  
“I know Sehun ah, I know what you feel. But… our time is over… I guess it’s good bye… I…” The words were soft they were hardly heard out. “I felt the same about you… and it was nice… to serve you…”

Chanyeol smiled brightly, and Sehun could feel how the battery died out as well since all the signaling sound from the chip decided to stop. Chanyeol had gone. He had left Sehun and everything, and gone with the summer.

He had gone taking away the summer of Sehun.  
...

The End.


End file.
